kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 541
Battle 541 is titled "The Work of a Professional" Summary Kenichi and Miu are surprised by the arrival of Christopher Eclair and his comrade, who introduces himself as Mycroft. Upon hearing Mycroft's name, Kenichi remembers him as Sakaki's other previous teammate and worries that Yami has gotten more members. Seitarō Raigō does not recall requesting for backup, and Shigure does not recognize the new arrivals when asked by Mildred Lawrence. Christopher explains the situation: they have been requested by the Japanese government to help, saying that they would be willing to fight "on the side of justice" for the sake of money. The other Ryōzanpaku masters are making their way towards the battle and Sakaki is handed a communicator which allows him to talk to Christopher. Christopher mocks Sakaki for being caught in a diversion and confirms that Kenichi and Miu are onboard with him. Sakaki requests for Christopher to protect them, who says that guarding them is not part of his assignment and that would mean he would be doing it for free, teasing Sakaki. However, Shigure appears next to Christopher and hands him a gold bar from Yami's military funds as payment, and Christopher and Mycroft agree to do their jobs as professionals. Seitarō Raigō asks the terms of the government's request and Christopher replies that they were simply told to "stop you people", which caused the Hachiō Executioner Blade to smirk at them. Mycroft begins fighting with Mihai Știrbey and is able to land a hit on him, much to Știrbey's surprise. Mycrofts explains that his fighting style is an evolution of Chinese kenpo, allowing him to transfer his power against an opponent as long as he makes contact. Știrbey comments that the techniques of the unarmed division are scary, and Mycroft says the same about Știrbey and his scythe. Știrbey comments that although a big scythe has shortcomings, the terror of his victims upon seeing the weapon more than makes up for it. Christopher Eclair fights with Seitarō Raigō and gains an advantage as Savate is suited to fighting on bad terrain, such as on a boat. Christopher manages to trap him using his Tornado Over Kick and comments on him lacking a weapon despite being from the weapon division. Christopher notices Seitarō's kodachi and notices that he has been slashed, and Seitarō comments that he subconsciously protected a vital spot. Mycroft says that Știrbey's big weapon will not hit him but suddenly gets cut on his arm. Știrbey comments that his sycthe was made by Shigure's Father and that it should not be underestimated as it "bends and flows like a willow". Christopher, Mycroft, and Shigure group together and Shigure requests that the other two escape with Kenichi and Miu. Christopher asks what she is planning to do against the powerful enemies if they run and Shigure responds with "Please." prompting serious looks from Christopher, Kenichi, and Miu. Characters that Appeared *Shigure Kōsaka *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji *Christopher Eclair *Mycroft *Mihai Știrbey *Mildred Lawrence *Seitarō Raigō *Shio Sakaki *Apachai Hopachai *Kensei Ma *Akisame Kōetsuji *Raki Hoshinano *Edeltraft von Schiller Battle(s) *Mycroft vs. Mihai Știrbey *Christopher Eclair vs. Seitarō Raigō Chapter Notes Navigation Category:Chapters